The present invention relates to a staple position device for a stapling gun and the device includes a positioning plate which is movable in the magazine to position the staples with different sizes.
A conventional stapling gun includes a barrel with a head portion on a front end of the barrel and an opening is defined through the head portion. A handle and a magazine are respectively connected to the barrel wherein the handle is connected to a pressurized air source and the magazine stores piles of staples therein. The staples are fed into the head portion and one staple is ejected from the opening at a time when squeezing the trigger. In order to use different sizes of staples in the stapling gun, a staple positioning device is installed in the magazine so as to position the staples with different widths. A plurality of small parts are installed in the limited space in the magazine and each part includes holes or slots. This makes the manufacturing cost high and the maintenance is difficult. In order to ensure the parts durable, special and expensive material is used. Besides, all the small parts are disposed in the magazine so that the whole magazine has to be disassembled when the small parts are to be maintained.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a magazine assembly for a stapling gun wherein the magazine assembly has a groove defined longitudinally in an inside thereof and an elongated hole is defined through the magazine assembly and communicates with the groove. A positioning plate is movably received in the magazine assembly and two inclined slots are defined through the positioning plate, A driving plate is movably received in the groove and has two bosses movably engaged with the two inclined slots in the positioning plate. A tongue extends from a lower end of the driving plate and is connected to a pushing member via the elongated hole.
A cap is connected to an outside of the magazine assembly and a gap is defined between the cap and the magazine assembly. A chamber is defined in the cap so as to receive the pushing member. An aperture is defined through a lower end of the cap and communicates with the chamber.
A retaining hole is defined in a lower end of the pushing member and is located in alignment with the aperture. A rod has a flange extending radially outward therefrom and a spring is mounted on a first end of the rod. The first end of the rod is movably inserted in the aperture and an end of the spring is secured in the retaining hole. The other end of the spring contacts the flange.
A shuttle is movably connected to the two sidewalls and a first end member and a second end member respectively extend laterally from two ends of the shuttle. The first end member is movably inserted in the gap and pushing the pushing member to press the spring.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a magazine assembly of a stapling gun wherein only the positioning plate is located between two sidewalls of the magazine assembly so that it is easy to maintain the magazine assembly.